Half Monster Demigod
by BeautifulNoMatterWhat
Summary: This is how it would be if Percy was Medusa and Poseidon's son. This a PercyxNico fanfiction! Don't like, don't read, you dummies! Flames will be used to roast. . .you. :
1. Busted!

**This is my second story!So excited!**SQUEAL****

**Hope you like it! If you like it read my other story''The Wolf Boy.'' It's in the Cirque du Freak fanfiction site.**

**Disclaimer:I really don't like disclaimers so this one is for the whole story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Busted<span>

Posiedon's POV:

''I swear if you touch him, I'll kick your ass,'' I said, with suprising calmness. Even though I wanted to jump out of my throne to throttle my brother. The other gods and goddesses in the throne room looked shocked. Hell, I even surprised myself. Zeus, my brother, was turning a very ugly shade of purple.

Hades, my other more likeable brother, smirked openly at Zeus. I knew that he actually agreed with me since Zeus had already killed lots of his sons and daughters before. I didn't normally like being the center of attention, especially in the throne room in Olympus.

But there was no way I was going to let him kill my only son.

_1 hour earlier_

_I stepped out of the sea wearing my Hawaiian shirt and khakis. As I turned to leave the beach I saw a man looking at me with a gaping mouth. _Great,_ I thought. I snapped my fingers making him forget me._

_He then looked like he had forgotten something. He saw me looking at him and before he could say something to me I beat him by saying,''Nice weather we're having,huh?''_

_He nodded._

_I turned away from him and walked away. I hated leaving my domain, but my ever worrying brother, Zeus, had called me to attend a very ''important'' Olympian council._

_I rolled my eyes. Every little thing was important to him._

_Even though his daughter, Artemis, was the goddess of the moon and not him he was always telling her to make the moon brighter or duller. Until Artemis finally blowed and told him that if he wanted to be god of the moon he should have never had MADE her goddess of the moon. _

_When that had happened I had laughed so hard that there had been an earthquake in California._

_I chuckled, just thinking about it. Then I stopped when I realized that I had no transportation to Olympus. Olympus was all the way in New York._

_I was on Hawaii._

_Then I snorted to myself. I'm a god, I think I should be able to transport myself to Olympus or at least New York._

_I concentrated and the next time I opened my eyes I was in front of the Empire State Building. Yes, Olympus was in the building. The 600th floor in fact._

_Right when I was going to enter the building, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and my sea green eyes caught the baby blues of a three year old looking at me with an amazed look on his face. To my luck, his mother had been looking the other way when I had transported. Now she was looking._

_''Charlie, it's not nice to stare at people,'' she said, looking at me apologicly._

_''It's okay, ma'am,'' I replied. She scooped him up and I noticed that Charlie was still staring at me._

_I made a ''shhh'' signal to him. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back. Man, I love kids. They were the ones that always kept secrets no matter what. I couldn't help but think of mine._

_I entered the building and walked up to the reception desk._

_''Keys to the 300th, please,'' I said._

_The man at the reception desk looked up from his newspaper and saw me. He stood up immediantly and held the keys out to me._

_''Lord Posiedon,''he said with an incline of his head._

_''Enough with the formalities. Please call me Posiedon,'' I said, taking the keys from him. He nodded, even though he knew he was going to do it again the next time he saw me._

_I went to the elevator and before the doors closed I put the key into its keyhole. A button with the Omega sign on it appeared on the top of the other numbers with a soft blue glow. I pressed it, sending myself at full speed toward Olympus. Elevator music filled the air. I hate elevator music._

_Then there was a ding sound and the doors opened up revealing Olympus._

_-Time skip to the doors of the throne room-_

_I opened the doors and the first thing I noticed was that everyone was silent and looking at me. Not even Hermes and Apollo were talking and that was saying something. The second thing was that Athena had a smug look on her face._

This is going to end bad, _I thought. Athena looking at me with a smirk on her face wasn't a good signal for me. I waked to my throne, everybody following my progress._

_''We have something to discuss about you, Posiedon,''Zeus stated. Athena's smirk grew bigger._

_''Athena has told us tha-''_

_Right then the doors opened to reveal my brother, Hades, the god of death. He smiled at me sincerelly and I smiled back._

_''What are you doing here? You are not part of this council,'' Zeus hissed at him. I swear he sounded like a cat right then._

_''He has a right to be here,'' I snapped at him._

_''Yes, I do,''Hades agreed. We both smirked at him and Zeus glared at us both before continuing what he was saying._

_''Athena has told us you have a demi-god child. She has also told us that it is Medusa's that true?''_

_My eyes widened.''How the hell did she find out?'' I asked._

_''You had a child with Medusa?''Hades asked with a raised eyebrow._

_''Yeah, but it was twelve years ago and I was drunk. I didn't think it would matter,''I replied._

_''You had the child twelve years ago!'' Zeus thundered.'' And with a monster! You are an idiot!''_

_''Medusa wasn't a monster before! Ask Athena she's the one that turned her into one and my child's a he not an it!'' I yelled back._

_''You were in my temple!''Athena snapped, her gray eyes darkening._

_''Shut up!'' I snapped back. I felt like slapping her._

_''It doesn't matter anymore,''Zeus said,''What matters is that your thing is desposed of.''_

Present time

I glared at Zeus, daring him to do something.

''Then we will have a vote,''He said.'' Everybody who wants to despose of that thing raise you hands.''

I looked around as Athena, Ares, Zeus, Hera, and Hephasteus rose their hands. Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, and Hestia kept their hands down.

Zeus turned purple again.''We will kill it then,''he said.

''What! It was a tie,'' I snapped. I got off my throne ready to fight him when Hestia interrupted.

''Posiedon, please sit down.'' I sat.

She turned toward Zues.''Father, the boy is just a child. Would you really want to be responsible for an innocent childs life?''

Zeus said nothing.'' I say we send demi-gods to fetch him so they can bring him to Camp Half-Blood. Eveybody who agrees please raise your hands.''

Everybody did except Zeus and Athena.

''Fine,''Zeus said. He turned towards me.''But if it hurts anybody in that camp I will personally seek him out and kill him.'' Then being as dramatic as always he dissapeared in a gust of wind.

Slowly everybody else started to leave until only Hades, Hestia, and me were left.

I got off my thrown and walked towards Hestia.''Thank you,''I said. She smiled and said,''You're welcome.'' Then she dissapeared.

I sighed._ Just as dramatic as her father, _I thought.

Hades was waiting for me at the doors.

''Did you really have a child with Medusa?'' he asked. I rolled my eyes. I guess he still didn't believe it.

''Yes, I did.''

''I wouldn't want to be you when Amphritrite finds out.''

''Yeah no kidding. I just hope she doesn't find out and try to kill him.''

''What's his name?'' Hades asked.

I turned toward him, thankful he didn't call him an ''it'' like Zeus.

''His name is Perseus. Percy for short.''

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it so far!<strong>

**Amphritrite won't try to kill him, so don't worry about her.**

**Please review!**


	2. The Chosen Ones

**Chapter 2 is finally updated!**

**Sorry it took so long, but there was Christmas and my puppy died yesterday.(R.I.P Gordo)**

**AN: The Prophecy doesn't exist. Another will take its place.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Chosen Ones<span>

Camp Half-blood

Thalia's POV:

''Poseidon had a kid with Medusa? But she's a monster,'' said my best friend and sister I never had, Annabeth.

All the cabin leaders were here at the Big House. Annabeth from the Athena Cabin. Nico from the Hades Cabin. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner, were here from the Hermes Cabin. Clarisse from the Ares Cabin. Beckondorf from the Hephaesteus Cabin. Silena from the Aphrodite Cabin. Katie from the Demeter Cabin. Will from the Apollo Cabin. And then there was me from the Zeus Cabin. Some of the cabin leaders weren't here because they were with their families.

Chiron had called us to discuss something and that something was Poseidon's and Medusa's son. Dionysus wasn't here, thank the gods.

''Yes, I know. That's why I'm going to send some of you to fetch him,'' Chiron said patiently.

''WHAT! But he's a monster!'' Clarisse snapped.

''That makes him more of a target and Zeus has requested that we bring him to camp,'' Chiron explained. Lightning flashed in the sky at the name.

I looked at him questionally._ My father had requested it? _I thought. Chiron caught me looking at him.

As if reading my mind he said,'' The Olympian Council had a meeting and the vote was against your father, Thalia.''

From the corner of my eye I saw Nico smirk. I turned toward him, my electricity blue eyes meeting his pure black eyes.

''Do you have a problem?'' I snapped at him.

''I don't have a problem. You're dad does though. It's called douche bag syndrome,'' Nico shot back still smirking. Clarisse and the twins tryed to hold back their laughter. I shot them a death glare and they immediately shut up.

Before I could say anything back Chiron shot Nico and me look and said,'' Both of you behave.''

We both shut up but we continued to glare at each other. We both had a deep respect for the old centaur.

''Besides he lives in Texas. A place called Nacogdoches, in fact,''Chiron informed us.

Whoa hold the phone. The chosen people had to go to Texas? That's freakin' far away.

''But we don't live anywhere near there,'' Annabeth noted.

''The people that go get the boy will be given passports and other necessities to make the trip. Or a god will transport you there.''

Almost immediatly I felt stupid, but didn't let it show.

''Who are the people that will go?''Clarrise asked.

''The people that will go will be Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia,''Chiron announced.

Immediatly Nico and me started protesting loudly. Annabeth was quiet. Chiron raised his hand for silence and we shut up.

''The reason I am sending you two is because he is Poseidon's child. You both are children of the Big Three. That might help the situation. Annabeth will go because she will basically keep you two from killing each other.''

_Nicelly stated, Chiron,_ I thought bitterly. Even though he had a point.

Chiron waved his hand in the air.'' All of you continue with the activities you were doing before. Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth please stay.''

When the others left Chiron started talking.

''You will leave today, so pack your things. The god that will transport you will be Poseidon.''Then he clopped out of the room.

_Poseidon?_I thought. Wow, he did love his kid. I couldn't help but feel a little envious. My father never paid any attention to me.

''Well, I guess we should go pack before Lord Poseidon arrives,''Annabeth said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

Nico and me nodded our heads, agreeing. Silently we headed for our cabins.

10 MINUTES LATER

When I finished packing I walked back towards the Big House only to find Nico and Annabeth already there. While Annabeth brought a backpack Nico had nothing with him.

''Nothing of value, Nico?''I sneered. Aren't I evil?

''I chose to travel light,''he snapped back.

Someone coughed behind us and we turned around. A man with sea green eyes and shaggy black hair was looking at us. Our uncle, Poseidon, god of the seas, was standing next to Chiron with an amused look on his face. Then he turned toward Chiron.

''When can we leave?''He asked. I noticed that even though he had a cool expression on his face his left hand was doing a little dance on his leg. I noticed that his green eyes were turning black.

''Right now if you want to,''Chiron responded.

''Good. The sooner my son is at camp the better,''Poseidon said, smiling with a relieved look on his face. His eyes returned to their normal color.

Poseidon closed his eyes, concentrating. A green mist started to wrap itself around Annabeth, Nico, and me. I closed my eyes feeling dizzy. When I opened my eyes again I was in front of a Days Inn Suite, standing next to Annabeth and Nico. Poseidon was next to us.

''Come on, kids, I'm gonna get you a hotel room,''he said.

We walked in and got a room. When Poseidon turned toward us and said,''Tomorrow is Monday so you all will go to school. The school is named Mike Moses.''

''Why do we have to go to school?''Nico asked politely. I had a feeling Nico liked Poseidon more than my dad.

''My son goes there,''Poseidon said, simply. Nico nodded.

''I will leave now, because Zeus might notice I'm not at my palace,''he said.''Nico, Hades sends his regards.''

Nico nodded, smiling. Immediately I felt envy rising, but I pushed it down.

''Excuse me, Lord,''Annabeth said,''but what is your son's name?''

Poseidon smiled at her, even though she was his enemies daughter, and said,''Please call me Poseidon and his name is Percy.''

Then his expression turned solemn and he said,''Please find my son and return him to camp.''

''We will,'' Nico promised. I shot him a look and realized he did like Poseidon better than my dad.

''Thank you. I have to leave now Hades says that Zeus is looking for me.''Then the green mist returned and enveloped his body, and in the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving us in a empty hotel room.

''So who's ready for school tomorrow?''Annabeth asked, smiling at Nico and me.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya'll like it?<strong>

**I might update this story later.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The New People

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed!**

**This chapter will be in Percy's POV!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:The new people<span>

Percy's POV:

''Percy, wake up dear,''a voice said.

I opened my eyes to find my mama's face in front of me. Her multi-colored snakes touched my face and my snakes interwined with hers. My snakes were black and mixed with pitch black hair.

See, my mama and me were gorgons. Monsters of Greek mythology, but we have feelings so we don't call ourselves monsters. My mama was the legendary Medusa.

''It's almost time for school and Aunt Stheno and Aunt Euryale are here,''she said, knowing the names of my aunts would get me out of bed.

''They are?''I aked, sitting upright. She nodded.

I jumped out of bed and ran from my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. My aunts were there, Stheno sitting at the table while Euryale raided the fridge.

''Aunties!''I cried out, jumping into Stheno's arms. Euryale stopped raiding the fridge and took me away from Stheno to hug me. Did I mention gorgons are very strong?

Mama entered the kitchen and was asked the question that irked her by Stheno.

''Dont you feed the boy, Medusa?''She asked.

''Yes, I do. He just hasn't had his growth spurt yet,''mama shot back.

It was true. I was small for my age and very skinny. My skin was the pale white of most gorgons. I had green eyes and black snakes for hair, but for some reason I had black hair mixed with the snakes.

''Hey Percy,''Euryale said,''Do you wanna know why your mom named you Perseus?''

I nodded my head as mama rolled her eyes.

''I didn't name him that,''Mama said,''You and Stheno made me name him that.''

Ok, let me describe my aunts. Stheno and Euryale were gorgons, too. Euryale has blue snakes for hair while Stheno had yellow snakes for hair. Their eyes were brown like my mama's.

''Percy go put on some clothes for school,''Mama said.

I blushed and my snakes hissed embarassed for me. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was only wearing my boxers. My aunts giggled as I raced up the stairs to put on my clothes. I put on a black shirt that had a heart moniter that was moving and than flatlined then moved again and on the botton it said''For a second there you bored me to death.''Then I put black jeans on that had chains on them and my bracelat that had spikes all over it.

I was about to leave the room when one of my snakes, Lane, whispered in my ear.''You forgot your beanie and your backpack.''

''Thanks,''I said to her. Lane was one of the snakes that talked to me. I got my beanie from my closet and put it on my head and then I got my backpack and put it on my back.

I ran down the stairs to find my aunts had already left. My mama was the only one in the kitchen.

''Where did they go?''I asked. They hadn't said good-bye.

''They had to go pay the rent,'' she answered.''Are you ready for school?''

''Nope,''I said,popping the ''p''.

She chuckled and said,''You should go wait outside for the bus.''

''Ok, mama''I replied. I went up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

''Make sure you keep your beanie on!''she called after me as I headed for the door. The thing is the beanie actually made mortals not see my snakes peeking out of my beanie.

''I will! Bye!,''I said.

''Bye!''

As I waited for the bus someone suddenly hopped on my back sending us tumbling into the dirt.

I turned around to face my best friend, Red. Her real name was actually Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but I called her Red for short. She was actually the only person in Nacogdoches to know that me and mama were gorgons.

''Why did you attack me?''I asked picking myself of the dirt and streched my hand towards her to help her get up.

She took my hand and said,''Because it's fun.''

''How's the family?''Red asked me. She was also one of the people who my mama liked and my only friend.

''Good.''

We both realized then that we were still holding hands. We let go of each other blushing.

Before we could talk again the bus came into view. It stopped in front of us and the bus driver opened the doors.

Once inside we went to our normal seat at the back. We at down and I asked,''Do you want to listen to my Ipod?''

Red smiled and said,''Sure.''

The whole ride to school we listened to Sixx A.M, Green Day, and Adele.

We got off the bus and headed to our homeroom. Red and I had the same classes.

Our home room teacher was and she was kinda nice. We entered the room and sat down next to each other.

''Look at the lovebirds,''Mark taunted. Some of his friends laughed while I just wish I could turn him to stone. If I looked at someone in the eyes I could turn them to stone if I wanted by will.

''Shut up, dork,''I snapped back.

''What did you say to me, runt?''He asked, turning towards me.

''Are you deaf?''Red snapped. I smirked. Go Red!

''Settle down, class,'' said, before a fight happened. Mark glared at us and Red while we high-fived.

''We have three new students,''she announced.''Come in.''

Three people walked in looking like they wanted to be anywhere but here. There was two girls and one boy.

One of them was a girl with grey eyes and blond princess curls. The other two looked the same but one had black eyes and the other one had electricity blue eyes. They both had black hair and wore black like me.

''Their names are Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico DiAngelo.''

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya'll like it? The thing is I don't know who I want Percy to end up with so here are the polls:<strong>

**PercyxRed**

**PercyxAnnabeth**

**PercyxThalia**

**Review or PM me who you want Percy to end up with!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Talking to New People

**This is the third chapter! You can thank my beta, greek-ac-thalssa, for betaing this chapter and making it awesome!**

**OK I will now tell you who Percy is gonna end up with! Drum roll please! *drumroll* And it is-**

**You will find out at the end of this chapter! :p**

**Also this chapter might be a little shortrer than the others.**

**AGAIN, PEOPLE, THANK MY BETA, GREEK-AC-THALASSA! Drumroll for Andrea!**

**OK here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Talking to New People<span>

Percy's POV:

I looked towards the person named Nico. He found me looking at him and actually smiled back, even though he seemed not to be a smiling person at all. He seemed like a person who could stare at the floor for hours.

''You can all sit by Percy and Rachel,''Mrs. Patton said.

''It's RED! R for Rachel, E for Elizabeth, and D for Dare,''Red complained. Mrs. Patton, as usual, ignored her. I smirked at her as she punched me in the arm.

''DUDE!''I protested as she smirked back, eyes sparkling. My snakes hissed in pain. I then was going to punch her playfully when someone cleared their throat.

Me and Red turned toward the person to see the goth girl, Thalia. She stared at us with a smirk on her face as if we were little kids fighting overa doll.

''Do you always fight?''She asked obnoxiously.

''Yeah,''we both replied at the same time.

''Um . . . Can you both move so that my friends and I can sit together?''She asked. I was about to answer when I was interrupted.

''They don't have to move. I don't even want to sit by you,''Nico said. I was liking him better and better. Thalia glared at him and he glared back. Fortunately. Annabeth stepped in before they could start yelling at each other.

''Actually, I agree with Nico. Percy and Rachel seem like very good friends,''She said.

''It's RED!''Red complained. She huffed and turned towards me, hand outstretched.

''We agree with Annabeth and Nicky,''I said, using my nickname for Nico. Nico blushed as Thalia turned to glare at me. I looked at her and said,''Dude, I don't think you should be glaring at me.''

She stopped glaring at me and sat down with a grumpy look on her face. That's when I smelled something that was like chicken. Immediately I looked for the scent. I turned toward Thalia confused. The scent was coming _off_ of her. _HUH?_ I remembered Red suddenly.

I turned toward her outstretched hand. ''Do you want me to kiss it?''

''NO! I want to use your I-Pod,''She said, turning red.

''Why do you want to see my I-Pod?''I asked.''Besides I want to listen to music.''

''Give it to me or I'll tell your mom that you spent a night at jail, because you grafitied the whole right side of the school,''She threatened.

''You wouldn't,''I said, turning paler than I already was. Apparently the principal didn't like Ed Hardy. My snakes tingled, hissing softly. They were scared of mama, too. If mama found out about it. . . .I shivered.

''I would,''She said. Then she smirked as I passed my I-Pod to her.

Suddenly, Annabeth turned towards me and asked a weird question.''Can we meet you mom?''

I looked at her weirdly.''Why?''

''Oh, it's because we've heard that your mom is Aunty Em and people say her food is really good.''

Thalia and Nicky nodded behind her with grins.

''Oh, okay,''I said. Aunty Em was mama's cover story. It helps that she cooks amazingly.''Ya'll can come after school if your parents let you.''

''Ok,''Annabeth said.

The scent was making my stomach rumble.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was the chapter!<strong>

**Do ya'll want to know who Percy's gonna ened up with? Ok here it goes. It's-**

**NICO!**DINGDINGDING****

**I'm sorry for the people who don't like yaoi's, but people want what they want.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES!**


	5. Meeting Medusa

**This is the FIFTH CHAPTER!**

**So sorry for not updating quick enough! I just wanted to update all my stories at a time, so people would now that I haven't abondoned my stories. I just have major writers block.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Meeting Medusa<span>

Percy's POV:

The bus stopped in front of my house and I turned toward the new kids.

''OK,''I said, clapping my hands and standing up.''This's our stop.''

They looked at each other wearily, as if they were having second thoughts about having came at all. They slowly got up from their seats and followed me out. The bus left leaving us awkwardly standing there, so I decided to break the tension.

''This way,''I said, motioning to the two story red house. **(No, I don't have a red two-story house.*sigh*Wish I did though.)**Their eyes widened and they looked at each other again. Me and Red gave each other a quizzical look and her eyes flashed and her hands flitted to my beanie. She pulled on it, tugging hard.

''Your beanie is coming off,''She said. Immediatly my hands came up, pulling the beanie down myself. I looked at Annabeth, Niccy, and Thalia to see if they had noticed my snakes.

They hadn't.

I sighed in relief.''Come on. Don't be shy.'' With that I took off running, Red at my heels. I tuned in my hearing and heard the others trying to catch up with us. I chuckled as I finally came to the steps of my house. Annabeth and the others caught up with us two minutes later.

I noticed Niccy was breathing hard and my paternal instincts kicked in. My mom always says I'm a Mother Goose.''Hey are you okay?'' I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He smiled at me, blushing.''Yeah. You two just took off all of the sudden.''

''Sorry,''Me and Red said in unison. Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at the patio's cieling. Annabeth and Thalia both looked up and gasped.

''Did you do that?''Annabeth said in a disbelieving voice.

I blushed.''Yeah.'' The patio's cieling was covered in constellations and galaxies. Almost all the constellations had been painted up there. Orion. Pegasus. _Perseus. _You name them, they were all there.

''Your an artist,'' Thaila stated, stilling looking at the cieling.

''Yep. He is.'' Red said with a grin.''You should see the graffiti he does on Wal-'' I smacked my hand over her mouth, giving her my famous death glare. Before any of them could ask anything about that I said,''Come on, guys. Don't you want to meet my mama?''

Not bothering for an answer I turned on my heel and opened the door. I took off my beanie and put it on the desk in front of the door. Auntie Euryale had a friend who had put a spell on the house so that everytime I came into the house. ''Mama, I'm here already! And I brought some friends from school!''

She appeared at the doorway, wearing her apron and her sunglasses, snakes caressing her pale face.''Who are you're frie-?'' She cut off her sentence when she saw who was behind. Suddenly, she turned into Medusa, the legendary monster.

Annabeth's POV:

Medusa rushed forward, hissing and growling furiously along with her snake hair. She gathered Percy and Red into her arms and backed away.

''GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!''She snarled. I immediatly took out my knife, getting into my battle stance. Nico and Thalia both took out their weapons as well. Percy and Rachel's eyes widened as we moved to corner them.

''We only want to take Percy to Camp Ha-''I attempted to say but Medusa interrupted.

''YOU AREN'T TAKING HIM TO THAT CAMP!''She screamed. Rachel and Percy pressed closer to Medusa, Percy made a sound between a hiss and a whimper. To my surprise Rachel didn't run away screaming, instead she looked at us and our weapons distrustingly. My eyes widened. _She can see through the Mist. _She didn't run away though.

Thalia stepped forward.''Listen old lady. We're going to take Percy if you want it or not.'' Bad move.

Medusa rushed forward towards Thalia, teeth bared. Thalia side-stepped her and slashed her knife at Medusa. Medusa seemed to have already known that move had been coming, because she caught Thalia's wrist and twisted. Thalia screamed, me and Nico's cue to help. While Nico got out a net from our backpack, I cornered Medusa. She did not take it kindly. Once or twice she almost took my eyes out. Out of nowhere her foot connected to my face and I went skidding across the floor.

I heard her footsteps and I raised my head to see Medusa standing over me, reaching for her sunglasses. I closed my eyes as Nico suddenly appeared with the net, throwing it over Medusa. Medusa clawed at it as it glowed purple. We stood over her, eyes closed, as she sat there trying to break free.

''We aren't trying to fight you,''Nico said,''We just want to talk. Lord Posiedon sent us.''

At the name Medusa stopped struggling.''He di-?''

''What camp?''Percy's voice said, interrupting. Everybody turned toward him and Rachel. They were where they had always had been, but Percy walked closer with Rachel at his side.

''Honey, get back!'' Medusa yelled, continuing her struggle with the rope.''They'll kill you!''

Percy ignored her and turned toward me.''Tell me or I'll turn you to stone.'' As if he had turned on a lightbulb behind his eyes his green eyes started to glow, and he was suddenly surrounded by a green aura that whipped our hair back.**(Like in animes where they start transforming into something).**

''OKAY, OKAY,'' Thalia yelled.''We'll tell you!'' Percy's eyes stopped glowing and the aura dissappeared. Thalia turned toward Medusa.''You didn't tell him he's a demigod?'' Percy's eyes widened a fraction.

''No!''Medusa spat.

''Why?'' Nico asked.''Percy belongs with his family.''He grimaced.''Or at least the non-monster side.''

''He will never go to that infernal camp!''She yelled.

''What's this camp about?''Rachel asked.

''It's for demigods only,''I snapped.'' Not for prissy little rich girls.''

''Leave her alone,''Percy yelled.''At least she didn't attack my mama!'' I glared at him and realized I didn't really like him.

A ripping sound filled the air. I turned around expecting to see Medusa having gotten out of the net, but instead I saw Nico standing there with a knife in his hand.

''Nico, what are you do-''

''If we want Percy to come to camp we'll have to get on his _good _side,''He said, crossing his arms. I gaped at him and he returned my stare with a death glare. Medusa stood her full height. I tensed, expecting her to attack, but instead she turns into the kitchen and dissappears through the door.

''Well are you just going to stand there or what?''She yelled from the kitchen. We looked at Percy but he just shrugged. In the kitchen we sat at the table in the middle of the room. I looked around and was actually surprised to find no statues.

Medusa looked at us from across the table. She had put on her sunglasses. We tensed.

''We are going to settle this like civilized people,''she said suddenly. My eyes widened and I shot looks at Nico and Thalia. The realization hit me like a wave._ It's because Percy's here. _I wonder what she would have done if Percy _hadn't _been here. I shivered.

''Poseidon sent you?''She asked with a blush.

''Yes,''I answered.

''Who's Poseidon?'' Percy and Rachel both asked.

Medusa shifted in her seat.''He's your father.''

''So my dad's alive?''Percy asked, with a troubled expression. Medusa nodded. He frowned and then the frown was replaced by a smile.''What does that have to do with the camp?''

I blinked. That was a fast change of emotion. I noticed that Rachel shot him looks of worry.

''Well, he's a. . .god,''She said fast.

''So he's like Poseidon from the Greek stories you tell us?''Rachel asked.

''Yes.''

''What about the camp?''Percy asked.

''It's for demi-gods, like you and me,'' Nico answered, turning red. _Whoa! He's blushing! _Percy threw him a half smirk-smile as if he knew what was on Nico's mind.

''Why don't you want me to go mama?''Percy said to Medusa, green eyes darkening.

''Oh, baby,''Medusa said, softly,''If I let you go they might killyou. Your the first monster-demigod hybrid ever and they might use that against you. And you could turn someone into stone accidently.''

For a second Medusa looked like a mother who thought that if her baby left they would never come back.

''Here's the real question,'' Thalia said.''Do you want to go?''

Percy looked at Medusa and Rachel. Medusa lowered her head, while Rachel just gave him a thumbs-up and said,''Don't let me hold you back.''

Percy looked at us, took a deep breath and said,''Yes.''

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was the chapter!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**


	6. Stupid Train

**Ok so I decided since I got that I'm going to update all my stories. All of them at the same time. For the rest of my life!**

**I think. . .**

**Hope y'all like this chapter!**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to Annie121998! SURPRISE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Stupid Train<span>

Nico's POV:

''Why are we taking the train, again? Why can't Poseidon take us? It'd be faster,''I said in a mono-tone. I was currently standing between Thalia and a fat guy who kept looking at us weirdly, staring at our clothes. We had had to run to catch the train, since we decided it would be good to arrive at Camp quickly and Thalia had fallen. . .twice.

Percy had agreed and made his good-byes to his Mother and Rachel short. For some reason I found myself trying to impress Percy. Why? I have no idea.

I tried keeping a straight face but in reality I was seething on the inside 'cause. . .

Nico + Crowded places = Train exploding

Actually. . .scratch that. . .

Various demigods + Train = WORLD EXPLODING.

''Because my mother told Zeus that Poseidon had helped transported us here and Zeus had told him not to do it anymore,'' Annabeth said, blushing like a tomato.

I raised an eyebrow.''I never knew uncle to be so obedient to Zeus.'' Actually I had never known him to be obedient to anyone besides himself.

''Actually, he gave us the tickets for the train,''She said, back to her normal color.

I turned to Thalia.''Well, guess daddy dearest isn't that bright.''I snickered and Thalia glared at me. I smirked at her and looked around. A frown replaced my smirk.

''Hey, where's Percy?'' I blinked. Hadn't he been between the fat guy and me?

Immediatly it was like a red flag went off in our heads. I looked around, doing a complete circle, as Annabeth and Thalia went off in different directions through the train. I signed and stood there. Maybe Percy would come back.

''Hey, Niccy, where's everybody going?'' A voice said suddenly behind me. I turned around slowly to come nose to nose with Percy. I couldn't help but notice that our lips were almost touching. I could feel his breath on my lips and I noticed his eyes had millions of golden flecks in them.

I took a step back when I felt myself leaning closer and bumped into the woman behind me.

I coughed.''They. . . uhhhh, went to find you.'' I mentally smacked myself. _Smooth, Nico._''And stop calling me Niccy. My name's Nico.''

''Oh, well, I just went to get some food,'' Percy said, eyes sparkling. I looked at all the things in his arms and my eyes widened. He had nachos, Hot Cheetos, chicken legs, and 4 Gatorades. Blue, red, purple, and yellow.

''Whoa, you're gonna eat all that?''I asked, looking at his toothpick body. How can someone so skinny eat so much? I blinked. Where does he store it?

''Yep,''He said, smiling.''Unless you want to share, of course.''

''No thanks.'' As if to prove me wrong my stomach rumbled. Loudly.

Percy chuckled as the couple in the seat beside us stands up and leaves. Percy motioned to the seat.''You wanna sit down?''

I nodded, not knowing what to say. We sat in silence for a while just eating and throwing each other occasional glances. What surprised me was that it wasn't awkward.

''What was it like?''I suddenly blurted out.

Percy looked at me, shocked.''What do you mean?''

''Living with Medusa,''I said, surprising myself. _Oh great, now he's gonna be mad._

But he didn't get mad though. He actually smiled.''It's normal, I guess. We're like any other family except we have snakes for hair and we turn people to stone.''

I looked at him. _That's normal?_

Percy turned towards me, green eyes smiling,''So, what's it like? Being a demi-god?''

''It's normal, I guess. I'm just like any person except I control dead people and my dad is Hades.''

He grinned at me and I found myself smiling back.

''And what exactly are _we _supposed to eat,''A voice piped in suddenly. My smile turned into a grimace as I turned to stare at Thalia. Annabeth was right behind her, grey eyes staring hungrily at the Hot Cheetos.

I pressed them close to my chest.''I don't know. Anything that isn't ours.''

Thalia and me were glaring holes into each others eye sockets.

''Do they always do this?''I heard Percy say, confusion in his voice.

''Yep,''Annabeth answered.''You get used to it though.''

Thalia turned away first and turned to Annabeth.''Come on, let's sit in this seat.''She motioned to the seat in front of ours. They sat down and made themselves comfortable.

Percy put his arms around the seats and pulled himself up to look down at Annabeth.''Hey, do you know what time it is?''

She checked her phone.''It's 11 P.M.''

His eyes widened.''When are we going to be in there? At Camp?''

Annabeth considered it. I could practically see the hamster wheels turning in her head, faster and faster as she tried to figure it out.''We'll be there at about 12:30, I guess. It would normally take weeks since we're in Texas, but some pegasi are going to pick us up at Illinois** ''(1).**

''Oh, ok,''Percy said nodding. He sat back down and dug into the food some more. For some reason I didn't feel the least bit sleepy even though it was so late.

I turned my head toward Percy.''Hey, Percy, do you like wearing that beanie?''

He touched it gently.''No, but people would freak out if they saw a boy with snakes for hair. And besides this beanie is comfortable enough.''

''Do want to see them?''He suddenly asked.

''Your snakes?'' The question sounded weird coming out of my mouth. Lightning flashed outside as if to warn me, but I ignored it.''Sure, but won't you turn me to stone?''

''No.'' He smiled.''Unlike my mama and my aunts, I can control who I turn to stone.''

I grinned.''Cool! Show me then.''

Percy smiled nervously. He reached toward his head and slowly took of his beanie. I blinked as the hair on the outside of his beanie turned onto little black snakes. I took a full look at his head. The snakes were small about as wide as my fingernail.

''Sorry Lane,''Percy said, startling me. I looked at him in confusion._ Who was he talking to?_

''Oh that's one of my snakes,''He said, blushing.''I accidently got her caught in my beanie.''

''They're really cool,''I said. I meant it fully.

He smiled and put his beanie on. Suddenly we both yawned. We looked at each other and Percy laughed. He turned so that his back was to me.

''Good night, Niccy.'' I could hear the smile in his voice.''Oh, and about our earlier discussion I always do what I want and that includes calling you Niccy. . . _Niccy._

I rolled my eyes. _Just like his dad_.''Night, Percy.''

I closed my eyes.

****time skip**time skip**time skip****

I opened my eyes and stretched, or at least _tried_ to stretch. Percy had moved himself into a different position throughout the night. The heat was comfortable.

The position. . .not so much.

His arms and legs were around me and his beanie had slipped off so that I had an faceful of snakes in my face. I tried to pry him off me but his arms tightened, his lips closer to mine.

_Gods, he's like a boa constricter. _I rolled my eyes at my pun. I tugged and tugged so that he would let go of me, but he just wouldn't.

Suddenly the train came to a sudden stop and I lurched forward. . .

Right into Percy lips.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOOOHHOOO!<strong>

**(1) I know this isn't possible but it's a story, people!**

**Hope y'all liked this chapter!**

**Please review.**


	7. Monsters Suck

Yay!** As y'all can se- read- I am updating quicker. . . I think.**

**To the unanimous reviewer ''What the Hell'' yes as you can read, this is a slash fic, okay? :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, people. I really appreciate it.**

**A lot.**

**Uhhh. . .That's all I have to say in this chapter.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Monsters Suck<span>

Percy's POV:

I opened my eyes groggily and was faced by a really hilarious sight.

Niccy looking like a freakin' tomato.

And that's when I realized that our lips were touching and that I had him in a death lock. My eyes widened and I pushed myself away from him at top speed, blushing.

''I, um, uh. . .I need to go to the restroom,''Nico said in a hurry. Before I could reply he took off like if fifty monsters were after him.

Something silky slipped between my eyes and I went cross-eyed trying to look at it. When I figured out what it was I groaned. I looked for the beanie on top of the seats, but I couldn't find it at all.

I sighed and I dropped to the floor. I skanned to the bottoms of the seats, doing a complete 360 angle. Finally I spied it three feet away from my seat. I froze. _How did it get there? _A sick feeling rested in the bottom of my stomach.

I looked at Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia was snoring loudly while Annabeth puffed out breath. I grinned and took out my phone.

I stopped and sniffed. A nice smell was coming off of them in waves. I loomed closer and opened my mouth. I smacked myself mentally. _Bad Percy! _You want to take a picture not eat them!

As I took a picture the feeling came back.

I shook off the feeling and I got on my hands and knees and crawled towards the beanie, carefully I maneavered myself so that people couldn't see my snakes**(1). **I reached for my beanie and unfamiliar shoes filled my vision.

I looked up. The fat dude from yesterday was staring down at me. ''Um. . .hi.''

He smiled, but instead of normal teeth, he had fangs. His body rippled and his clothes seemed to morph into his skin until he looked like a hybrid between a dog and a human. He snarled and my survival instincts kicked in. I hissed, showing off my own set of fangs. My snakes hissed and snapped.

He lunged at me.

Nico's POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw that my blush not only covered my face, but my neck. I stood there in disbelief. How can a boy cause this?

Suddenly my mind flashed to a coversation I had overheard once.. I remembered that Annabeth and one ofher sisters saying that a gay son of Ares had been struck down by lightning. I gulped.

Did the gods not like homos?

I looked at myself in the mirror again and saw that my blush had already left the place called my face. I turned on the faucet and washed my hands, trying to clear my mind.

Didn't work at all.

I took a deep breath and opened the restroom door.

''Nico!''

My eyes widened. Was a monster in the train? I ran towards the scream and my guess was correct. **(Hahaha, that rhymed a little) **A fat monster that looked like a dog had Annabeth cornered. I looked around. Where the Hades are Thalia and Percy?

Annabeth saw me and yelled,''Nico, help!''

The monster turned towards me and snarled. I saw its face and guessed it had been the fat guy next to me.

''Come on, ugly,''I mumbled, taking out my sword out of a shadow of a seat.

It ran towards me and I side-stepped it. It hit the wall behind me and fell on its back. I smirked. It got up slowly and ran to me on all fours. I tried to side-step it, but it seemed to learn fast. _Like a real dog,_ I thought bitterly, as I got a faceful of hair.

Slobber rained down on my face as I put my sword in front of my face. The dog bit down on it and pushed into me. My arms shook at the weight of his body on top of me.

I looked to Annabeth. Thalia and Percy were with her now and they were circling us, weapons at the ready. I had the sudden need to laugh when I saw Percy with a metal pipe.

The ''dog'' snapped its jaws at me, only to be stopped by my sword. His teeth were right in my face, centimeters away. To close for comfort.

''You all can do something now!'' I yelled, getting mad. ''Dog'' pushed me into the wall as he turned to face the others. Annabeth and Thalia leapt into action only to be thrown on the ground by Fido. I heard a crack when they hit the wall headfirst and I flinched. _Where the heck is Percy?_

The ''dog'' stalked towards me and I swear I saw a sadistic kind of grin on its face. Suddenly, it sopped and sniffed the air and turned towards me and lunged, eyes glinting hungrily. I closed my eyes.

I waited for the pain of tearing flesh, but it never came. I opened my eyes and got an eyeful of Percy's ''You know how to keep idiots preoccupied? See front of shirt'' shirt.

My eyes widened as a gutteral sound came out of Percy's throat. The dog's fur rose and it snarled. Percy growled back at it and Fido took a step forward. Percy didn't move and I heard him whisper something I didn't catch.

''What?'' I said, softly, not wanting to alarm Fido.

It didn't work.

The beast snarled and swung an arm at Percy. Percy ducked it, but instead of going after me the monster went after Percy. Percy swung his pipe and caught the monster under the chin. It whimpered.

It loked at Percy with hate-filled eyes and threw a punch at him. Percy tried to duck it, but was thrown into the wall. The monster advanced toward him as he tried to get up.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Seconds later skeletons starting coming out of the ground, brandishing swords and knives. They attacked the ''dog'' and it turned towards them angrily.

It swiped at them and three skeletons dissappeared. One skeleton stabbed it in the foot and was decapitated as another stabbed in the back with a dagger.

The fight went on until all the _skeletons _were dead. I couldn't help but scoff at their deaths. _Stupid idiots._

Fido stalked towards Percy and I saw that he was leaving a trail of black blood. My brow furrowed. It had blood in it?

I ran towards Percy until I heard him shout something extremely stupid.

''Nico, stop!''

I stopped out of shock and he looked at me and said,''Close your eyes.'' I blinked in confusion and I saw him reach for his sunglasses and beanie.

I closed my eyes quickly. It seemed like hours before I opened my eyes again, but it was probably seconds.

''You can open 'em now,''Percy shouted from across the room. I did. Percy was back to wearing his sunglasses and his beanie.

The ''dog'' had been frozen in mid-punch, but I could see the loathing in his eyes. Groans sounded across the room as Thalia and Annabeth got up, wobbling.

''What happened?''Annabeth said, rubbing her head.

''You passed out,''Percy and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and the events of the morning passed through my brain. I could tell that he was thinking about it too as he looked at the floor.

Thalia caught sight of the frozen monster and her eyebrows rose. ''You did that?''She asked, looking at Percy.

He nodded. Thalia and Annabeth looked at him and an akward silence filled the room.

Percy cleared his throat.''So. . .Can we get off this train? It's giving me twitches.''

Annabeth nodded.''Yeah lets go''

**Time Skip**Time Skip**Time Skip**

Percy's POV:

''So. . .''I started in uncertainty.''When are the peguses coming?'' We had been waiting for what seemed like hours. I was probably exageratting, but my feet were hurting like frick.

''They'll be here soon,''Thalia snapped. Had I mentioned that I had been whining for a long time? Probably not. ''And the plural term is pegasi.''

I looked at her. Really? Starting something over flying horses. . .People these days. I rolled my eyes and said,''Whatever keeps your brains in your head.'' Just to make her mad I put doubtful note in my voice.

Nico snickered while Annabeth looked at us with a ''Really?'' look on her face.

''What's that supposed to mean?''Thalia growled, moving until her chest was against mine. I couldn't but notice she was flat like a pancake.

I looked up at her-I was three inches shorter than all of them- and said,''It doesn't mean anything. Unless you want it to mean something.''

She glared at me and backed off.

''What's that?'' I asked, head whipping up to look at the sky. I had heard birds, but I couldn't find anything.

Nico looked up and said,''Those are the pegasus.''

I looked up and my eyes widened. A lot. Four winged horses were coming out of the sky. Black, white, brown, and light-brown.

Annabeth walked up to the white one and swung herself on it. She looked at us.''Are we leaving or what?

We stood there and Thalia shrugged and got on the light-browned one. I nearly had a heart-attack at what happened next.

_Oooof, she's a heavy one._

I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laugh so hard that by the time I was done I had tears in my eyes and my laughter echoed after I stopped.

Everybody's heads was turned towards me, looking at me oddly. Even Nico looked weirded out.

''What is it?'' Annabeth said.

''I thinked the horse just talked,''I said, simply.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other.

''Well, he is the son of Poseidon,''Nico said, shrugging. He turned towards me and this time he looked me in the eyes.''What did the horse say?''

I leaned in close to his ear and he froze.

''She said Thalia was fat.''

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! I can't believe I finished the chapter!<strong>

**The dog-person was made up by me. . .I think. Since I don't know any Greek monster, except the ones in the series I'll be making some up. :)**

**(1)Mortals can see Percy's snakes**

**Please review!**


	8. Camp HalfBlood

**Hello people!**

**Percy is finally in Camp-Half Blood! *cheers* **

**Some people have been asking me how mortals are able to see Percy's snake hair. Well you know how Medusa was human before? Well some of her human genes are still there and she passed the one where Percy can be seen without the mist to Percy.**

**Well at least that's what I came up with. . . **

**xD**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Camp Half-Blood<span>

Percy's POV:

I slumped to the ground defeated. Thalia and Annabeth looked at me, rolled their eyes, and kept on walking. I layed on my back and stayed there until a shadow blocked the sun.

''Umm. . .do you mind? You are, like, blocking my tan,'' I said, using a girly voice. I sat up and stetched my hand towards Nico.''Help me up, will you?''

As he helped me up he said,''What tan?''

I looked up at him, smiling. His dark brown eyes looked at me for a little while before he turned back to where the end of the tree line was.

''Come on, guys! You are both so slow!,''Annabeth yelled over her shoulder.

I sighed and Nico rolled his eyes.

''Why couldn't we take the pegasus into the camp?''I asked Nico. We had left the horses with wings 10 miles from where we were at now.

''Cause the camp is gaurded by a dragon and it tends to bite flying creatures,'' Nico said with a smirk. _Woah, a dragon._

''Oh,''I said. You know that silence that isn't akward but that's what makes it akward? If you do, that's what was happening with us right now.''Hey, Nico, about this morning-''

''Nothing happened,''He said, cutting me off. I looked at him, wide-eyed but quickly hid it. My heart was going wild. How could he think that was nothing?

_Thump. Thump._

''It was an accident.''

_Thump. Thump._

''Right?''

_Thump. Thump._

I looked at him and nodded.''Right.''

He smiled at me and Thalia turned around, screaming,''Come on, you idiots! We're almost there!''

''Race ya,'' I said to Nico. I took off before he could answer though, but I heard him behind me, trying to catch up. As I ran millions of thoughts ran through my head. Mostly what Nico said, but of also what the camp was gonna be like.

Was it like a normal camp? With stations and stuff?

Were the people there nice?

Other thoughts came up, too. But only one stood out at the time.

_What if they didn't want me there?_

I shook my head as I slammed into Thalia, taking her down like a football player does. Unfortunately, we rolled down a cliff and into a field.

I sat up and Nico's guffaws caught up to me. I looked up at him and said,''I'm okay. I landed on something squishy!'' I looked down and looked into electricity blue eyes.

''GET OFF OF ME!''Thalia snarled. She pushed me off roughly and I hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. Unfamiliar laughter suddenly caught my attention. I looked towards the sound.

A ring of children-all wearing the camp Half-Blood shirt-had assembled to look at us. They were laughing and pointing at me and Thalia. I grinned and bowed.

Thalia got on her feet and brushed the dust off her.

''Come on, Thalia,''I said.''Take a bow.'' She glared at me and sparks started to run the length of her arms. I smirked at her and adjusted my beanie and my sunglasses.

''Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, little one.''

Normally I'd be kicking ass at this point. No one called me little or short and got away with it, but normally I wasn't facing a 7 foot man-horse.

''Why are you half horse?'' Curse my ADHD. . .I smacked my hand over my mouth and mumbled.''Sorry.''

The man-horse chuckled softly and I noticed his eyes were kind.''It's okay, young one. I'm a centaur actually. And you are the famous Perseus Jackson that Olympus has been talking about, I suppose?''

I blushed.''Please call me Percy, sir. My aunts made my ma give me that name on a dare.''

He smiled.''Okay, Percy. And none of that formal business while talking to me. My name is Chiron.''

''Ummm. . .yes, Chiron.''

Chiron looked around and noticed the crowd of children around us.''Back to your activities, children!'' He turned towards me.''Let us go to the Big House.''

I nodded and followed him to the Big House. I looked around and was surprised to find that it was _not _an ordinary camp. We passed 12 cabins, all different looking. One was pink and I scrunched up my nose. Hope I don't stay in that cabin.

''We are here,''Chiron said, motioning us into the Big House. The Big House was like a tiny version of the White House, but with awesomer surroundings.

''Please sit down.''

''I like these chairs,''I said, pulling my feet up.

Thalia glared at me as if there was no tomorrow. I smiled at heart her and shifted my position so that my legs were sticking out from the side. I swung them a little bet and looked at Nico with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes.''So childish,''He mumbled.

''Whatever.''

''So are you the son of Medusa?''Chiron said, disrupting our little conversation. I looked at him with a grin.

''Yep,''I said, popping the ''p''. I got up and started walking around the room, touching the leopard **(1), **that was hanging on the wall.

''I wouldn't touch th-''

The leopard roared and I stood still for a second. _Whoa,cool! _I thought. It roared again and I hissed at it. It growled softly and let me pet it.

''So. . .who's room is this?'' I asked, poking the eagle bobble-head on the desk. It's head boobled and I poked it again. Poke, bobble. Poke bobble. Po-

''What do you think you're doing?'' A gnarly voice suddenly said. I looked up dubiously. A man with the smell of wine made his way into the room, swaying slightly. I poked the bobble-head again.

''STOP POKING IT!'' He snapped. He looked towards Chiron.''What is that brat doing in my office?'' He saw Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico then.''I mean BRATS doing here?''

Chiron ignored him and adressed me.''Percy, this is the camp director, Dionysus **(2).** But you may call him Mr. D for short and as you now know this is his room.''

''Ok.''

''So who's brat are you?''Mr. D snapped. He walked to his desk and I walked back to my chair. ''Athena, Ares, Apollo, Hermes. Come on, kid, pick one.''

''My dad's Poseidon,''I said, pulling my feet up on the chair. Annabeth shook her head and I put my feet back down.

Mr. D turned around slowly.''So your the mistake they were talking about in Olympus.''

I grinned.''Yes, yes I am.''

My freinds eyes widened. Probably asking themselves why I hadn't gone off like a rocket. Mr. D cocked an eyebrow, but Chiron didn't seem surprised.

''Well. . .Someone show this brat around,''Mr. D snapped. He left the room and when he was under the door he dissappeared into a purple mist.

Chiron looked at us and made a decision.''Annabeth, why don't you show Percy around the camp? I have to talk to Thalia and Nico in private.''

Annabeth bit her lip.''Okay. Come on Percy.''

I spared a glance at Nico and left right behind her. We walked to what seemed to be the eating area of the camp.''This is the dining pavalion **(3).** Whoever your godly parent is you give then a food offering.''

''Okay.''

''This is the showers. Boys are the left side and girls are on the right. Got it?'' There seemed to be a hidden menace in her voice as she said this.

I grinned at her.''Okay.''

She rolled her eyes.''And last but not least these are our cabins.''

I looked around. The cabins were different from each other. As if to fit a certain personality to itself.''Nice.''

She bit her lip and looked away from me.''Hey, can I ask you a question?''

I smiled at her.''Anything.''

''Well. . .how is it like to be Medusa's son? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. . .''She said quickly. Her gray eyes darkened a bit in embarrasment.

I shrugged.''Well, I guess it's like being in any other family except being able to turn people to stone is the thing. My aunty's really care about me and so does mama. They're really not monsters. . .but people just look at what's on the outside. Actually, my mom used to tell me stories about how demi-gods would get me if I didn't go to bed quickly. She said y'all were the monsters.'' I chuckled softly.

She looked at me, startled.''Really?''

''Yep. My cousin Alexander would shake whenever we told him that,''I said, nodding.

''There's more of you?'' She asked. I blinked at her.

''Of course. We're mostly scattered around though so we don't get to see each other often,''I said, shrugging.

''Oh, that's coo-''

''So you're the monster?'' A snide voice interupted. I turned around and saw the most pimply face on the planet. The girl had choppy brown hair and brown eyes. Everything about her screamed,''Don't miss with me.''

Me being Percy-like ignored the scream and asked,''So you're the ugliest girl in the world?''

She growled and took a step towards me. Annabeth stepped in front of me.''Why don't you go somewhere else and stop missing with people, Clarrise?'' _So that was her name. . ._

''Shut up, Princess,'' Clarrise snapped. She looked at me.''You better watch yourself, Prissy, or I'll end you.''

I smirked at her.''Why don't _I _end you instead?'' I reached for my sun-glasses but a warm hand stopped me from taking them off.

''Now is not the time, Percy,''Chiron said, letting go of my hand. I looked at him and nodded.

''Yes, Chiron.''

He looked at Clarrise.''Go to your training, Clarrise.''

She didn't object, but she glared at me like there was no tomorrow. She stalked off and I smiled and waved when she looked back.

I turned to Chiron.

''So, where do I stay?''

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished!<strong>

**(1) Was it a leopard?**

**(2) Did I spell that right?**

**(3) Did I get that right?**

**Sorry about the questions!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Accusations

**Hello people!**

**Okay. This is a chapter that this will have a cuss word in it. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT OKAY! If you do I'ma block you if I can.**

**Yeah *snaps finger* I went there!**

**And please DO NOT complain to me that this is not the correct rating! Or that you hate yaoi!**

**I really don't care soo. . .**

***snaps fingers* I went there too!**

**Okay! :P Enough of the finger snapping and please. . .**

**Oh and I won't be able to update for a while. I might get one of my friends to update for but just know that I WILL NOT abandon my stories! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Accusations<span>

Percy's POV:

I burrowed into the covers of my bed, waiting for sleep to come over me. I looked around at my new home. The Poseidon cabin was big and homey and had the awesomest designs I'd ever seen on the world.

I looked at the aquarium. It was so big it reached from one wall to another and inside of it was a blue soft glow that illuminated everything in the cabin. The fishes inside it were from the most exotic to the most comon of fishes.

Nemos swam in and out of anemonies, dories chased each other and bumped into the glass like idiots, seahorses were just looking as bored as they always looked, and there was even teenie-weenie sharks that tried to eat a octopus. They failed.

I stared at the ceiling and my eye lids drooped.

_Finally_, I thought as darkness washed over me.

In Dream:

_The earth shook as my eyes opened fully. I sat up quickly and looked around at my surroundings. They were unfamiliar to me. I was in a hallway that stretched so long that I couldn't see anything for miles. I stood up and turned in a full circle._

_''Hello?'' I called out. _

_The ground shook again._

_''He-?''_

_''I WILL KILL HIM!'' _

_I whizzed around quickly, expecting someone to be behind me. There was no one there._

_''IF I DO NOT GET MY BOLT BACK. . .''_

_The screamig continued and I tuned it out, deciding it was annoying and wasn't worth my time at all. But as it got louder and louder I decided to follow the voice._

_I came upon an archway that led into the room that held the screaming and peeked in. My eyes widened. Twelve thrones were lined up in a circle but no one was on them._

_Two men were in the middle of the room arguing. They seemed to be the only people there. One of the men was yelling while the other just looked at him, bored. The man that was yelling had black hair with electricity blue eyes._

_I blinked. Is that Thalia's dad? Zeus. I smirked. I wouldn't be surprised if it was._

_The other man had black hair and green eyes that seemed to be getting darker and darker with every word the other man was saying. I narrowed my eyes. He looked familar. . ._

_I looked at his eyes and realized they were the exact replica of mine. Posiedon. Oh crap, my father was right there. What if he sees me?_

_I pressed closer to the doorway but they both didn't seem to know I was there at all._

_''He did _not _steal the bolt,'' my father snapped._

_''You are lying!'' Zeus yelled.''You have always wanted my power and you sent your _thing _to get it!''_

_Rage filled me as I realized they were talking about me and that Zeus had called me a thing._

_''Don't ever call him that,'' my father hissed. He looked like he was about to punch the King of Gods in the face. As sadisticas it sounds I actually wanted to see him it Zeus._

_I adjusted and froze as the urn beside me clattered to the floor noisily._

_They both froze and looked at where I was. Zeus didn't see me but my father and I locked eyes. His brow crinkled.''Percy?''_

_I gasped and pressed my self into the wall. Damnit! A large, warm hand suddenly touched my shoulder and I turned around to face a man with golden hair and golden brown eyes._

_''You shouldn't be here, little buddy,'' he said with a warm smile. He put his hand on my face._

Reality:

I jerked awake, gasping. Beads of sweat rolled down my face. I shifted in my bed and noticed that my shirt was attached to my body with all the sweat. I looked around for any kind of air force.

The fan above me was off and I reached for it. I couldn't reach it. _Damn my shortness._

The aquarium had turned colors during the night. When I had went to bed it had been my first favorite color. It had been green. Right now it was my leat favorite color.

Yellow.

Was that a sign or something? Cause if it was, I was totally screwed. I had heard in class (while I was still awake) that the Mayans had thought the color yellow was the color of death.

What about yellow flowers, like sunflowers, were they a bad omen? Stupid color yellow. . .causing me to think a lot. What did it think it was. I smacked my head mentally.

Well. . .the color yellow. Duh, Percy.

Great. . .now I'm having a fuckin' conversation with myself over my least favorite color. I sighed and smiled ruefully.

I found myself thinking about the gods. _What if they killed me? What if they decided that I was a threat or something? _

I crossed my arms and pouted. Then an idea slowly tarted to firm in my sleepy mind and I smirked.

Nico' POV:

I groaned as I shifted in my bed. Something had been digging into my back ans still was. I shifted again and looked at what was disturbing my peace. Green invaded my vision and lips connected.

My eyes widened.

''Hi Niccy,'' Percy said breaking the kiss.

''What the fuck?'' I exclaimed as I fell out of my bed in surprise. The black covers fell with me cacooning my body lile a vase. I untangled myself quickly and jumped to my feet.

Percy smiled and got out of my bed.

''What. . .what are you doing here?'' I asked, thinking about the booby-traps around the cabin.''How did you get through all my traps?''

He grinned and shrugged.''Well I overheard from these two twins that every cabins has its traps so that unwelcome people are caught. They said the the Big Three Cabins are the most booby-trapped of all the cabins so I used my snakes for help.''

I looked at him confused.

''My snakes sensed the traps.''

''Oh.''

I continued looking at him, surprised. _Why was he here? _His green eyes were curious as he looked around the cabin. Suddenly Nico felt very subconscious as if they were being watched.

Percy seemed to feel it too because he looked around and smiled.'' You know, it's not polite to spy on people. We can't see you but we know you're there,'' he said with a grin.

To my surprise the feeling stopped.

''Nico about yest-''

That's exactly when the door slammed open.

''Percy! What are you doing in the Hades Cabin?'' Annabeth asked. She saw me blushing and Percy glaring at her for interrupting hs question. She chuckled nervously and said,'' Percy, Chiron wishes to speak with you right now.''

She shut the door quickly and the sounds of her running footsteps vanished. Percy and I looked at each other. Finally I said,'' About what happened yesterday. . .can we talk about later? I don't like making Chiron wait.''

Sadness filled his green eyes and he looked at the floor. He nooded.'' Yeah. . .''

I walked to the door and held it open for him as he passed under my arm. One of his snakes sneaked out of his beanie and I swear I heard ''_Shameful''_ come out of its mouth as it hissed at me.


	10. Why Me, Exactly?

**Hello people!**

**Sorry it took so long! I just wanted this chapter to have more than 1,000 words in it and I wanted to update both of my stories at the same time!**

**Told you I wouldn't abandon my story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Why Me, Exactly?<p>

Percy's POV:

''You wanted us?'' Nico asked as we stepped into Charon's office in the Big House.

Chiron smiled at him. I blinked and couldn't help but notice that it was forced. You know how people say when you're really smiling your eyes crinkle? Yeah?

Well no ones ever told me that. . . But it doesn't takea genius to figure it out by themselves that it's completely true. Well. . .unless you're a really good actor but thats beside the point.

Next Chiron looked at me, his forced smile replaced by a troubled expression. "Percy, a grave treachery has happened on Olympus."

I got a sinking feeling in my gut. My dream flashed into my mind and disappeared just as quickly as it has come.

Crap.

"Chiron! Percy just got he-" Nico was interuppted as Chiron raised his hand for silence.

''Percy, did you steal steal Lord Zeus' bolt?'' His eyes seemed to grill into my mind. If I could have burst into flame I would have. Man, I could've burned down the whole Big House.

My voice seemed to leave me suddenly and I opened my mouth only to find I had been struck speechless. Why would that idiot King of the Gods blame _me_ for his stupid missing bolt? I didn't even know him!

''Percy?'' Nico asked, looking concerned.

''No.'' I finally choked out.''I haven't even heard of a Master Bolt before. . .'' I trailed of as I noticed that Chiron didn't look convinced.

_Swear on the River Styx, _a mans voice suddenly said in my head.

''I swear on the River Styx that I didn't steal the bolt,'' I said instantly.

A loud _Crack! _sounded outside and the Big House seemed to shake. Relief flooded Chiron's face instantly and he relaxed.

Nico smirked.'' See? I told you he didn't do it.''

Chiron gave us a small smile.''Yes, I suppose not.'' He waved us away.'' You may go. . . I must go to Olympus to consult with the gods about the thievery.''

A tingle went up my spine, the voice in my head forgotten, and I was suddenly really pissed.''Hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, hold _up. _The attitude in my voice was evident and they both looked at me in surprise.''So you're saying that my uncle, the sky god- and a person I don't even know- just blamed _me _for his missing bolt?!''

I looked at Chiron.

''Well, tell him that he should probably look for it in his ass!''

I made sure to slam the door as I left.

I heard the door close again and shook off the hand that landed on my shoulder. ''Percy! Wait!'' Nico yelled. I kept walking, pretending that I hadn't heard him. The chain on my jeans rattling as it bopped against my thigh at high speed.

''Don't you want to talk about yesterday and the morning?'' Nico called out desperately.

I stopped and turned around slowly.''Really?'' I knew I sounded too hopeful but for some reason my heart seemed to skip a beat when he said that simple sentence.

Nico's cheeks had little pink tints on them as if they were too pale to hold a full blown blush. ''Yeah. . .cause I want to talk about it too.''

My lips twitched. Try as I might the smile couldn't be kept off my face.''Ok.''

*time skip*time skip* time skip*

In Dining Pavilion

After we gave the gods their offerings, Nico and I decided to sit at the Hades Table. We got a lot of weird stares and I saw some kids whispers behind their hands.

Nico noticed me looking around. ''Ignore them.'' He said with a roll of his eyes.''It's just that's there's a rule where other demigods can sit at another table that isn't theirs.'' He smirked at me.''But I think Chiron might have to make an exception.''

I smiled back, not knowing where to start about our kiss (or our other kiss).

''A hamburger,'' he suddenly said. I blinked as a purple mist puffed out of nowhere. It dissappeared and in its place was a hamburger from Burger King (or I think it was).

''Oooohhh. Cool!''

He grinned.''Why don't you try? You can get anything you like. . .''

My eyes widened.''Anything?''

''Yes.''

I concentrated hard. What was I hungry for? Pizza? No. KFC? Nope. Chilly Filmores? Hmmm. . .maybe. Nico's affection? Definitly, duh.

I finally decided on my most favorite thing in the world.

''Blue chicken and blue orange juice.''

The exact same thing happened just as it had happened to Nico. I bounced on my seat, excited as I tore through the meat like a carnivore.

''Blue chicken?'' Nico asked questioningly.

''Meh. . .'' I grinned at him wickedly as got an idea.'' It's just that the blue gives the flavor of demigod to the chicken.''

He blinked at me.'' You _eat_ demigods?''

I couldn't help myself. I giggled uncontrollable.''N-n-no.''

Nico smiled at me softly. I smiled in my mind and realized we weren't going to talk about our kisses. We had both unconsiously decided that we would. . .just later. . .

We ate in silence for the rest of the meal, ocassioningly smiling at each other.

''So. . . do you have any sibling?'' I asked, just to say something.

''Yes.'' He said.''An older sister named Bianca. She doesn't live here with me though. She joined Artemis's Hunters after we came here.''

Sadness lurked in his dark brown eyes and I reached up and squeezed his shoulder.'' She visits though, right?''

''Yeah. . .but it's not the same anymore. Without her, I mean.''

My heart seemed to break into a bunch of tiny littles pieces from his sadness so I decided to change the subject. ''Ughhghh. . .can you believe Zeus has the audacity to tell me that I stole his precious bolt?''

Nico smirked.''Do you even know what audacity means?'' His voice took on a teasing tone.

''No. . .'' I admitted.'' But Mama uses it all the time when she talks about my aunties and her family so I kinda figured. . .''

Nico smiled. ''Zeus has always had a very intense rivalry with his older brother, Posiedon. Even more so though than with my father Hades. ''

''Why?'' I asked.

He shrugged.''I don't know. I think it's because. . .'' He trailed off as a clopping sound filled the pavilion. Half-bloods parted to let Chiron through, even the Ares kids moved out the way. CHiron stopped at the table and looked at me grimly.

''Weren't you supposed to be at Olympus, like, 12 minutes ago?'' I asked,cocking my head to the side.

''There has been a change of plans. . . You must go see the Oracle immediatly.'' His tail swished nervously and he seemed to be glaring a hole at the top of my head.

I gasped.''Did my beanie slip off?'' My hands went to my head and I sighed in relief when I felt cotton on my fingers. The black material seemed strangely comforting right now.

''No. . . it's just by this time your godly parent should have already claimed you by now. Many of the campers don't know you are the son of Poseidon and we don't know how they'll rea-''

He cut off and a hush fell over the campers in the dining pavilion.

''No way-''

''. . .son of. . .''

''I thought it was forbidden. . .''

''Sea god. . .''

Chiron raised his hand for silence, effectively shutting everybody up. He kneeled and I looked as everybody else followed his lead, even Nico.

''It has been determined. Poseidon- Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Lord of horses. All hail Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God.''

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I made it weird. . .<strong>

**To all those people with questions about the characters. You learned a little bit about Bianca's character. Don't worry SHE WILL APPEAR!**

**Can someone please make a prophecy for me? I've been trying but it won't rhyme. :/ So if you can help me just PM me and I'll tell you what I want in it.**

**THANK YOU!**


	11. AN: The Prophecy

**Thank you, people who reviewed!**

**This is for Ryan and all the other people who want to have a go at making my prophecy.**

**Ryan- if you have a FF Net penname, PM message and I'll giVe you details. (I don't want to spoil the story)**

**The rest of you can PM or Review, ok?**

**:) Thank you!**


End file.
